30 ways to annoy Garra
by animelove454
Summary: 30 wys to annoy GARRA, naughty naughty things


1

1. Whenever he speaks, stare at him with your mouth open and say, "OH MY GOD!! ITS A MIRACLE!! HE CAN TALK!!"

2. Put sleeping pills in a glass of water and make him drink it. When he falls asleep:  
(Make sure you already have them) Take Rock Lees eyebrows and glue them onto Gaaras forehead where eyebrows are suppose to be. When he wakes up and sees what happened, say, "I GOT YOUR EYEBROWS BACK!! DONT FORGET TO SAY THANK YOU!!"  
Draw all over his face, and before he wakes up, get Kankuro to come over and hand him the marker you used. Make sure Gaara knows what happened and blame it on Kankuro.  
Shave his head and write, in sharpie, on his head something really funny that would make everyone laugh hysterically when they see, "I wish I had eyebrows..." "Do these pants make my butt look big?" "Its a small world aafter all. Its a small world aafter all..." "When I glare at you, please hug me. Im depressed." "My phone number is... (make sure to get his phone number)" "I Gaara. FEAR ME." "GIVE ME A COOKIE"  
(Make sure hes completely asleep) Dye all his skin, hair, and clothes hot pink, color his nails hot pink, and on his gourd write, "This is my favorite color, HOT PINK"

3. Steal his gourd, take the sand, and start making a sand castle.

4. Poke him constantly when hes standing next to Temari and Kankuro and point at them when he looks back to see who did it.

5. Write on the back of his gourd, "I LOVE YOU ALL!" and draw pretty pink flowers around it. Make sure to sign his name as to make it look like HE made it.

6. Glue cookies to his gourd and forehead--hopefully he doesnt notice.

7. Dress exactly like him, and for as long as you want, mimic everything he does. Especially when he glares--instead smile and say hi.

8. Ask him what hes thinking about then say, "Oops! Sorry! I forgot, you dont think!"

9. Get a really annoying song stuck in his head like "The Gummi

ship Song" from Kingdom Hearts or "Its a Small World Aafter All"

10. After the fight with Rock Lee, tell him he should gel his hair exactly like Rock Lees.

11. Ask why he hates everyone over and over again.

12. Tell him that a teakettle is just as strong as him since it could hold the Shukaku. (Seriously, thats true)

13. Take him to a psychotherapist and tell the guy that Gaara has real bad metal issues and needs guidance.

14. Whenever he threatens to kill someone, hit him in the nose with a rolled up newspaper and say, "Bad boy! Bad! You know not to do that! Bad!!"

15. Whenever hes in a bad mood, (which is always) take him the ramen bar and when he doesnt eat, make the same exact expression as him. Make it really cheesy.

16. Get his phone number and call him constantly. Whenever he picks up, just scream and say, "I LOVE YOU GAARA!!" And hang up. Then call ten seconds later.

17. Buy him a teddy bear and super-glue his arms around it to make it look like hes hugging it.

18. When hes not home, get into his house and make everything pink. Everything.

19. When hes not home, get into his house again and steal pairs of his underwear and sell them at a public auction. Keep a pair and hang them on a flag pole. When he sees what's there, salute and make sure everyone can here you say, "I SALUTE THEE, GAARAS DIRTY UNDERWEAR. I SALUTE THEE."

20. Give all his fan-girls his address and have them swarm around his house.

21. Drag him to a party, use the mind-transfer jutsu on him and

make him do the worm and the robot. Any other insane dance move works too.

22. Tell him Guy sensei stole his eyebrows when he was little and that he should smite him for it.

23. Go to a haunted house and always scream and jump on him. Make sure he falls over most of the time.

24. Play any prank you can think of on him. Just make sure to blame it on someone else.

25. Make him wear feetie pjs out in public. Make sure they have a little kids pattern on them. Preferably cowboys and Indians.

26. Cry on his shoulder constantly and ask him to hold you.

27. Get in real big trouble with people you hate, get them to follow you, and hide behind Gaara. Let Gaara do the rest FOR you.

28. Sing happy tunes around him and say you wont stop until he smiles happily. Not evilly.

29. Get him a pet hamster. When it dies, cry uncontrollably. Make sure its loud enough so people from Suna to Konoha can here it.

30. Paint the words, "Ill give you one hundred bucks if you hug me" or "Fifty bucks says youre too afraid poke me" on the back of his gourd. Make sure to watch from far away so you dont have to pay for it.


End file.
